Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a control system for controlling the operation of a downhole steam generator.
Description of the Related Art
Downhole steam generators are used to inject steam into heavy oil, extra heavy oil, or bitumen reservoirs at a location near the actual oil-bearing formation. These downhole steam generators generally have systems at the surface for supplying fuel, oxidant, and feedwater. These systems, however, are remote from the downhole steam generator and generally do not provide a means for optimizing performance based on actual measured process parameters.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved control systems for optimizing the performance of downhole steam generators.